Destiny
by KiaraNxiar
Summary: Love transcends time or as in Orochimaru’s case… pesky, idiotic moron persists all. Losing Sasuke to a blond – it’s natural he wants to strangle to at least preserve his dignity if not recover his favorite albeit eluding protégé. NarutoSasuke Yaoi, MM.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Kiara Nicoliar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! **

**Summary: **Sasuke runs away from Orochimaru & meets Naruto in disguise. Fearing of Naruto's reaction to his true identity, he embarks on a new life and tries to forget his past.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi pairing, will include lemons and m-preg! If you can't handle these, leave. Also, it includes slight character mental disorder further in the story.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sasuke and a surprise pairing!

**Destiny **

_**Part 1: Bars & Fights **_

The bar was full tonight, but not as noisy as usual. People were all huddled in small groups, talking in lower and quieter voices, creating an atmosphere of secrecy and privacy.

Most of the people being of the gullible, local populace from an unimportant, small, non-ninja village didn't have much idea about ninja ways of eavesdropping. To some, talking quietly and not attracting attention was enough to put a stop to a potential eavesdropper, but to others, ninja were like gods, capable of doing everything they wanted and listening to anything they desired. However, that did not stop them from gossiping to their heart's content, because it wasn't everyday that an event, that was currently the center of the topic of all these gossips, occurred in their sleepy little village. Even the fact that it had been a little more than six months since it occurred, and it happened not so much as in the village, but three miles from it, did not deter them from talking about it. As it was the only village around for miles and its inhabitants, the only ones who heard the noises and glimpsed whatever happened, they were only too happy to be the center of attention for once and supplied their stories with lots of details and added facts.

"… _then there were these gigantic explosions and earthquakes …" _

"… _thunderbolts blasted apart the trees and earth…" _

"… _huge snakes with gleaming red eyes…" _

"… _yes, yes and poison dripping from their mouths…" _

"…_flying dragons with fire shooting from mouths..." _

"… _thundering roars …" _

In all the buzzing background noises, a quiet figure, dressed in a long black, hooded cloak went unnoticed. The figure was sitting alone, in the darker end of the bar, on a stool with a cup of sake in front. Chin resting on interlaced fingers, arms raised diagonally on the counter, and eyes closed, the figure seemed to be either meditating or sleeping. On closer inspection, the figure's eyelids seemed to be fluttering too much to be peacefully doing either. Slight creases between the eyebrows and the almost nonexistent frown were the only things indicating that the figure was deeply immersed in thoughts or memories…

– Flashback –

In the pouring rain, a figure was lying on its chest in the mud with its face turned sideway. It was looking at another figure, standing fifteen yards away, clad in a black cloak with red clouds imprinted on it and mud that was being wash away by the rain.

The standing figure had long black hair, in a low ponytail, with long bangs currently sticking to his face, and red eyes with swirling black dots. Even though from a distance the figure looked still like a statue, he was panting hard and his breathing was coming in small, rough gasps. Several tears adorned his cloak and from a visible cut on his right cheek, blood was being constantly washed away by the rainwater. Like the other figure in the clearing, he was also looking at his opponent, the figure lying in the mud.

Blood mingling with rainwater was turning the surrounding mud around the lying figure reddish. Small, pained gasps were escaping from its mouth. Its skin had an unnatural – as if decayed – red tinted with murky brown color to it, with flaming black marks all over the visible body parts. The back of its cloth was ripped to accommodate two giant wings. Red eyes similar to the other figure's in the clearing seemed to be haunted, familiar to the ones seen in a crazed beast. The aura coming off of it screamed of pain, rage, hatred, and insanity. By nature, the figure's overall appearance was not that of a human but rather a monster. A monster drained of its energy to attack and tear apart anything and everything within its sights or lash back at its enemy, in this case the other figure in the clearing.

However, as time passed and the two figures continued to look at each other. The fiery marks retreated and disappeared in the seal on the neck of the figure, as did the giant wings. After a few moments, a boy covered in mud, blood, and soaked in rain was lying in the place of the monster. The only things indicating that they were the same being were the still swirling red and black eyes, which had changed their shape to look like the ones found on the other figure's face, his older brother.

Despite the same eyes and appearance, what truly set them apart were the looks in their eyes. Unlike the younger brother, Sasuke, the older brother's eyes held no emotion. Itachi's eyes were blank, as was his face.

Nevertheless, as they were staring at each other, for a fleeting moment, there was something in those expressionless eyes beside the eternal void they seemed to be composed of. A glimpse of emotion, too quick to be deciphered as he looked at his younger brother lying in the mud under the pouring rain, left no trace that it was ever there or even actually appeared. The only thing indicating it might not have been a hallucination, on an onlooker's part, or a trick of the rain was the absence of his ever present and only human trait, at the moment – arrogance.

Through the hazy paint of reality, Sasuke looked on as his brother turned away from him and started to walk away. For the third time in his life, he was walking away, leaving his younger brother lying on the ground wounded. But this time, there were slight differences, there were no words left for him, no path set for him to follow, and most of all there were no nightmares in the realm of tsukiyomi to torture and torment him. In total, no motivation to get strong enough to kill him because this time, there was no need for nightmares in a false world of tsukiyomi, he was living in a continuous nightmare in the realm of reality. Worst of all, this time, no one was there to wake him, to end his nightmare, but himself. The ones who could were either lost, or far away and unwilling to end it for him, to save him.

With the very last ounce of energy in his body, Sasuke forced himself to get up and stand. His hands flew through a series of seals and electric blue chakra appeared in his left hand, his last reserve of chakra necessary to survive.

Even as Itachi felt the heat and force of the building energy behind him, he didn't stop or turn back to fight, he continued walking.

In the rain, the electric blue chakra illuminated Sasuke's face, hand, and clothing, giving off a surreal characteristic to the scene.

As he charged toward his brother, the world seemed to stop existing around them. Rain blanketed off everything except the blurry edges of his brother's figure and his vision focused only on him. Even the sound of thunder, his running feet, splashes of mud and water, droplets of rain hitting ground, seemed to cease making noise. His brother's figure became bigger and bigger as if each step was emphasizing the closing distance between them.

And for the first time, since he found his brother standing over the dead corpses of his father and mother with a sword soaked in their blood, there was something else in his eyes besides the rainwater. But the burning pain in his chest, hatred, malice and sheer desperation to escape this living nightmare didn't allow him to realize their presence. They became insignificant to the moment and forgotten.

At the last moment, before his Chidori could hit his brother, Itachi turned around. In a movement too quick to see, Sasuke was thrown back against a tree with enough force to leave an immense crack on its five-foot wide trunk and jar every bone in his broken body. With the last of his consciousness leaving him, Sasuke saw Itachi disappear in the ever-falling rain.

– End of the flashback –

The door of the bar suddenly opened and three, cloaked figures walked in. All the noises stopped as everyone turned to stare at them standing in the doorway. They looked around the bar and their eyes landed on the single figure sitting in the darkest corner, the only one who didn't turn around to look at them upon their arrival.

They strode across the bar and the figure at the front, with silver hair and glasses, placed his hand on the sitting figure's shoulder to turn him around.

Startled the figure turned around and a girl's face with long dark violet bangs, dark blue eyes, and fair skin previously hidden behind the hood of her long black cloak was revealed.

"Hm, it's not him." Kabuto voiced to the other two figures standing on either side of him.

After the revelation, everyone at the bar went back to their own conversations. The bar tender started to clean glasses with a rag again, still eyeing them with a certain amount of fear and distrust.

Even though the girl was not the person Kabuto was looking for, he continued to look at her. Two other guys behind Kabuto were looking at her hungrily.

"Eh, Kabuto-sempai. Can we have her?" the one on the right spoke with an eager voice.

The girl broke off from staring at Kabuto and turned sharp eyes on him.

"It wouldn't hurt to take half an hour break, we have been looking for him whole day – I mean, we are gonna get him sooner or later. So, yeah! Can we have her?"

The girl was saved from having to answer to the perverted Sound jounin, as Kabuto replied without breaking off his gaze, "Sooner than later. Sasuke-kun can be quite tricky to catch if we don't find him now and Orochimaru-sama won't be happy if we fail."

Finally breaking off his gaze, having decided that the girl wasn't Sasuke in disguise, Kabuto turned towards his companions.

"Let's go," as he said this from the corner of his eyes he saw a glint of a kunai heading his way from his left. Three men who were previously talking among the villagers were standing up with kunai, senbon needles, shuriken and other weapons. It was an ambush.

From their forehead protectors that were previously hidden, Kabuto deduced that they were from Earth country.

Instantly, they went into fighting stances and attacks began as the villagers and barman rushed their way outside.

However, the girl couldn't escape since she was directly behind the Sound shinobi and there was no exit behind her. She dodged the attacks from the fight between the shinobi of two countries and tried to make her way out. As she came half way towards reaching the door of the bar, the previous Sound shinobi she had recognized earlier as Jujiro, blocked her way.

He was leering at her, as his other two companions were busy fighting the Earth shinobi. Tables, chairs, and glasses were breaking and splinters and shards were flying in the air along with many jutsu and weapons, trashing the place, but that did not seem to hinder Jujiro. He advanced on her slowly.

"Hm, while they are busy fighting may be we can have some fun, ha? What do you say?"

8----8----8----8

On the outside, the girl was calm and calculating but on the inside, Sasuke was panicking. If he used ninjutsu or genjutsu, the jutsu that was currently hiding his own chakra signature and creating a false one would break off; they would discover that the girl was actually him at once. If he fought with taijutsu, Kabuto will recognize his fighting style and realize it was him, then even if he managed to escape; his disguise and cover would be blown. Orochimaru would hunt him down, in no time at all, before he could escape far enough from him.

Deciding on the best course of action, Sasuke stood still and let Jujiro advance. At the last second, when Jujiro reached out to grab him, with lightening speed he went around the shinobi and ran for the door.

Jujiro blinked, amazed at the girl's speed but still not discouraged to get his hands on her, turned around and went after her. Seeing that the girl had almost reached the door, he cursed her abnormal speed and threw several kunai after her.

With ease and agility rarely seen, Sasuke dodged the attacks without even looking back. Relieved that he had at last reached the door he didn't bother to dodge oncoming attacks and reached out with his hand to open the door. Suddenly, before he could grasp the handle, the door banged open with enough force to send him flying backwards and crashing into wall on other side, impaling at least three kunai in his back in the process.

Before passing out from searing pain in his head and back, he saw three silhouettes standing in the doorway against the light of the full moon. As the first person stepped inside, under long, spiky blond hair a Leaf forehead protector glinted in the candlelight from the still hanging chandelier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! **

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long. When I was going to post these chapters in another website, I accidentally deleted them. I had to rewrite the whole thing (sweat drop)! I didn't get to edit because I wanted to post it as soon as possible and I have been quite busy. So, please feel free to point out mistakes! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

**Destiny **

_**Part 2: Returning Conscious & Figure in the Dark **_

The first thing Sasuke noticed as his conscience was returning slowly was the horrible pain in his head and back. It left like his head was splitting open and someone had repeatedly stabbed and crushed his back, which had literally happened. Trying not to scream at the pain, he bit down on his lower lip and drew blood. Apparently, when his mouth was slowly being filled with blood from the deep cut, someone had noticed his return to awareness. With a pinprick of a needle that he didn't even register on his arm, he again fell back into the darkness of oblivion.

8----8----8----8

"… Idiot, lucky she didn't get killed. Next time think before barging in," someone said on his right.

"Eh heh heh heh. How was I supposed to know that she was there? I just got a little carried away," a slightly deeper voice answered the first with a light, nervous, guilty chuckle.

"You always get troublesome when it even remotely involves him," a third lazy voice joined in the conversation.

"Hey…" the second protested slightly then finished with a trace of embarrassment and guilt, "uh… yeah, sorry about that."

"With all the time and effort you put in chasing after Sasuke, you should just marry him, dude. I mean you run after him like he is your long lost love or runaway fiancé or something."

Sasuke focused more on hearing his name.

"Yeah, I should do that," it was the voice of the second sounding slightly amused, "then I can keep him knocked up all the time and he won't have much of a chance to run away. Maybe he'll even give up chasing after Itachi."

"Highly doubtful. He hasn't stopped in six troublesome years."

"He will, if he is knocked up with cute little Uzumaki babies," the voice said the last four words with apparent mirth and hidden jest, before continuing in a contemplating tone, "Pregnant people can't fight much but then again Sakura chan proved me wrong there."

"Idiot, how do you get a guy pregnant, huh?"

"I am sure I'll find a way or ask Tsunade and Sakura to find one for me," he continued in a fake mocking and slightly jealous voice, "Ya know how everyone keeps bragging about how Sakura's new medical jutsus are pieces of miracles and how Tsunade is the best hokage there is because she can make the impossible possible." He paused to fake a serious face and tone before finishing his argument, "So, I have no doubt together they can solve the mystery of how to get him pregnant and bless him with the miracle of conceiving Uzumaki babies."

There was slight silence then the first voice said in a horrified and shrilled voice, "Gah, baka, get your head checked and keep your freaky fantasies to yourself!"

The shrill voice hurt his already throbbing head due to the slowly diminishing painkiller.

"Dog boy get a sense of humor."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, his sight was blurry.

"Hey, shut up you both. How troublesome to be stuck with you guys," the third voice murmured the last part, "look, I think she's coming around."

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again; his sight was more focused but still slightly blurry around the edges. He blinked couple of times and gazed at the overhanging chandelier.

"Heh, how are you feeling, miss?" that first voice asked him again.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and looked at Kiba, older than last time he saw him, in a jounin vest and beside him Shikamaru also in a jounin vest. After five seconds, he saw an outline of a third figure hanging at the back in the shadows.

His gaze returned to Kiba and Shikamaru again but he didn't answer. He just stared.

Seeing that the girl was not talking, Kiba and Shikamaru looked worried. Kiba poked him.

"Hey, are you listening? Can you talk? What's your name?" Kiba kept poking him.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Shikamaru that spoke up at Kiba's rude attitude, it was…

"Kiba, stop poking her, she isn't a doll and it's rude."

Naruto. He turned away to leave as he said this.

At the voice of the third person, Sasuke looked at him again. He couldn't see the face of the person but somehow he sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He didn't know anybody in Konoha who had a voice like that… It was slightly deep and really soft, melodic and there was something in it, something he couldn't place, it was so… so… he didn't know what.

As the person left, he felt really tired and despite the voices that were talking to him, he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

He was sleeping again in less than a minute.

8----8----8----8

_**Part 3: Shattered Figurine & Striking Marionette **_

It was the early hours of dawn, sun having just risen sometime ago light was slowly creeping into the room through the window.

Naruto yawned, the last watch was his. He was glad that their room was on the opposite side of the rising sun. He didn't want the girl to wake up from harsh sunlight since she was still obviously tired and drained.

As he watched the girl, he got that nagging familiar feeling in the back of his mind, try as he might he couldn't place where he had seen the girl before or met her. There was just something really, really familiar about her and there was something else about her too, he felt… he felt calm as if he had nothing to worry about because… because he could stay here and watch over her for as long as he wanted. Her presence… it elevated that restlessness in him like he had forgotten something he was suppose to do… something he should have been doing… something more important then whatever he was doing. It… her presence made his mind peaceful… just watching her… he could fall asleep and sleep peacefully for the first time in a very, very long time.

Wondering what these could mean, he watched as the peacefully sleeping face scrunched up and the girl started to move. Slowly as she started to thrash around wildly, he was brought out of his trance. He frowned, she was obviously having a nightmare, so he should wake her up but then again she still looked like she needed to sleep.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved to kneel over the futon. As he reached over to caress her hair and comfort her, the girl's hand shot up and wound around his throat with speed that even his trained shinobi eyes couldn't detect.

Momentarily surprised, Naruto could do nothing but stare at her, his hand frozen above her forehead. As her hand tightened around his throat cutting off oxygen, her other hand came up in a fist and collided with his jaw. It hurt like hell but it brought him out of his surprise nonetheless. Naruto cursed internally, 'damn girl'.

Irritated, he pried off the hand around his neck with ease that was nevertheless forceful enough to leave a bruise and gripped her other hand in his tightly. The pain woke her up.

Naruto was yet again surprised but not caught off guard – the girl was giving off killing intent tens time worse than twenty shinobies in battlefield and her speed… that speed…

Was it even humanly possible? Even though he had deduced that she was really fast, he thought with a sinking feeling that he hadn't really seen it in its entirety, if her current speed was any indication even in her injured state.

Even before she had sat up, she had ripped her hands off his clutches violently and performed the fastest taijutsu he had ever seen, including Lee's. And that was saying something, since Lee's taijutsu speed was almost impossible to match amongst the shinobies of all the hidden villages. Each punches and kicks were sure to break bones had any of them landed. As it was Naruto was just barely able to dodge them all and retaliate with a punch or kick here and there. Unmistakably he was slowly being cornered.

Even in all these he didn't fail to notice or admire the sheer grace of the figure. As his back hit the wall and a blow landed just inches away from his head, splinters flew off of the wooden wall, leaving behind a hole in the wall where the fist had connected.

Droplets of blood fell on the blonde's flak jacket; the girl didn't even flinch or slow down due to her obviously bloodied knuckles. She seemed to not feel them at all… To him she seemed like she was in a trance or something, which was obviously ridiculous seeing the vicious way she was fighting, to fight like that you needed concentration, awareness of your enemies and surroundings. No one can fight like that on pure reflex unless…

unless the person had been trained to fight like that or – or had to accustomed to such fighting reflexes for survival reason or both. As he silently wondered what could have resulted such skills, he suddenly saw an opening and not waiting he grabbed the fist that was about to collide with his face. He looked at the bottomless depth of the indigo eyes and instantly felt like he was trapped in a genjutsu, he couldn't look away from those voids, all his thoughts stopped in their tracks and he just stared. It was like drowning in heavy, thick icy liquid darkness and it sent shivers up his spine.

Somewhere in the back of brain he registered that he couldn't possibly be trapped in a genjutsu because even trapped in a genjutsu his brain shouldn't be having this much trouble to produce and process his thoughts coherently. He also vaguely recalled that the girl had suddenly stopped fighting and was frozen on the spot the moment he had looked into her eyes and she looked back at his.

Time seemed to crawl slowly forward, as they seemed to be held captive by each other's gaze.

Naruto didn't even register Kiba and Shikamaru bursting through the door nor did he break off his gaze with her as they pulled them apart. In fact he came to his senses only when Kiba threw the girl off onto the bed and their gaze was finally broken.

8----8----8----8

"Damn man, what the hell's wrong with her? She's like a freakin' statue or somethin'."

"Yeah, it's troublesome that she won't talk. May be she can't talk."

Naruto busy in his own thoughts didn't participate in his comrades' conversation nor did he pay slightest bit of attention to what they were saying.

He had been right, there was something – 'wrong?' with the girl beside not even uttering a single word, she didn't make a slightest sound during the fight when all her previous wounds had reopened nor did she want anyone to touch her, even to heal her wounds. She had bandaged everything herself but that was not what bothered him. What bothered him was the fact that…

that when she had fought, tended to those wounds, she seemed like a… a… an animated doll. Each movement was _just_ that precise and beyond the epitome of perfection, admirably graceful because it seemed to be filled with unexpressed spite and beautiful with deadly intension… but bloodcurdlingly chilling because there was _no emotion_ and certainly _no expression_. She didn't flinch once or give any indication that she was feeling any pain. Not even when pulling out a three inch long wooden splinter embedded in the wrist and palm of her hand. Even he, who has the most amazing healing ability and suffered death blows, would have at least flinched once with those wounds. Yet, she didn't. It was like before when he had thought that she wasn't entirely there as if…

as if she was the shell of a person…

no feeling, no sensitivity like…

like she was living simply because her heart was beating, her brain was functioning, her lungs working and for nothing else or more. He had a feeling like she wasn't living, at least not living in the same world as him.

And it scared him.

She scared him.

Rattled him to his very core because of all the people he had ever met, she was truly and totally shattered. She was the epitome of his nightmare… a mindless, soulless killing machine… of what he would have been had Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke… not been there to pull him out, not acknowledged his existence, immersed in darkness and loneliness he would have been what that girl is…

_A soulless figure…a figurine and a killing marionette. _

He ignored the twinge of pain in his heart from remembering his former teammate.

He had thought that he had seen the worst in Gaara, Sasuke and himself, he was wrong over and again. It could have been worse.

"I'll stay with her. You two go out and see if you can find out anything else. I want to know why Kabuto was here, it's obvious they were looking for someone, I want to know who." _Though I have a feeling I know who but if I told you, you'll just say I'm obsessed._ "Otherwise, I don't see any reason for us to stay here anymore. Oh, and don't forget to tell that innkeeper we'll pay for the damage, so he doesn't need to make any ruckus," he added as he turned around towards the girl's room and walked away. Just before he closed the door he paused and without turning back said, "Kiba, Shikamaru be here by midnight and be cautious." The last two words were said in whisper, absent mindedly.

Neither of his comrades minded their leader's odd behavior, after all time changed and people changed, Naruto had changed. He was no longer the naïve teenage boy chasing after the title 'Hokage' for recognition with nothing but empty boast or as a matter of fact runaway teammates.

As least to everyone with exception of Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji it seemed that way.

'_Human mind is a strange and fascinating mechanism,'_ Shikamaru contemplated as he watched Naruto's back disappeared in the darkness of the room before its door closed, _'in that even the slightest and most insignificant of feelings can evolve and spread even in the deepest and darkest corner of a person's psyche and grow without the even the knowledge of its owner and lie hidden. Especially jealousy. It is one of the most hazardous and self destructive ingredients in human psyche because it can evolve into obsession and obsession can lead to unadulterated **want**. Add in a touch of possessiveness, it can turn into a dangerous weapon. And between Naruto and Sasuke that jealously – rivalry – is what started it all but with crossed paths of destinies that lies hidden not in the palm of a hand nor forehead but in the eyes, theirs remain to be decided.'_

8----8----8----8

Naruto let out a sigh and leaned his head on the closed door as he heard faded footsteps of his friends walking away.

He turned slowly and his breath hitched.

They had changed the girl's room earlier due to the massive furniture damage to the previous room and this time the room was facing the sun. The white, thick curtains were blocking most of the sunlight but a stripe of it fell across the pale face of the girl as she laid on the bed. Her face didn't show any discomfort due to the light though and it was beautiful… enchanting…

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

Her dark violet hair framed her pale face. Smooth, soft and unblemished cheeks made him want to bit them to leave a hint of redness that would make her seem human and not just some ethereal, fallen angel. Long, dark eyelashes surrounded deep cerulean eyes that even in the morning light shone like darkest gems, bright, alluring and…

dead.

He hated those eyes, those eyes were the only thing that seemed to mock him by showing him how lucky he was to survive that same fate, a broken fate. But they also angered him. Those eyes shouldn't be like that, had no right to be like that. He bet those eyes could be much more than just alluring if they showed life.

As he tried to look away from those eyes, his gaze dropped on something else, much more enticing than her cheeks that he had momentarily wanted to bit. Unknowingly he licked his lips, watching the cracked and pale pink lips, his eyes followed the smooth and lean swan like pastel colored neck down to her chest. Small, round mound of flesh reminded him of the night before, when he had to take off her blouse to tend to her wounds.

He was surprised and embarrassed that she wasn't wearing anything beneath. Not that he was complaining but he had to clean her wounds extremely fast and keep his gaze somewhere else other then her small, round, perfect breast with pink nipples. He had constantly reminded himself that he was just tending to an injured person and regardless of his hormones he was not going to jump her despite how beautiful or perfect she was. In fact, that had become his chant the whole time he had tended to her and he was glad neither of his comrades was there to witness his predicament.

He now had to stop himself before his thoughts progressed any further. He reminded himself that he couldn't leave now to get a cold shower so he should stay far, far away from that lane of thoughts. After all, he had a feeling that if he didn't keep his eyes on her, she would take a flight and he didn't want that.

And keeping that eye on her, he reminded himself forcibly, had nothing to do with how he felt towards her, it was just because he had couple of questions for her regarding the circumstances she was involved in.

That's why he walked towards the desk and poured a glass of water from the jug resting on it. He drank it without stopping then drank three more glasses to calm his nerves and clear his thoughts. After all, he couldn't really question his prisoner if his brain constantly supplied him with… _inappropriate_ thoughts to distract him.

8----8----8----8


	3. Chapter 3

Written by Kiara Nicoliar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! **

**Summary: **Sasuke runs away from Orochimaru & meets Naruto in disguise. Fearing of Naruto's reaction to his true identity, he embarks on a new life and tries to forget his past.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi pairing, will include lemons and m-preg! If you can't handle these, leave. Also, it includes slight angst.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sasuke and a surprise pairing!

**Destiny **

_**Part 4: Lost & Found **_

Sasuke continued to look at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think, he had avoided anything related to the very person he was in the room with for six years. He had avoided Naruto like a bad omen, and for him Naruto was one of the omens of his life. An omen that haunted him when he closed his eyes and his brother wasn't haunting his nightmares. Even when he had done his utmost to forget the blond, he hadn't been able to. Naruto lurked in his thoughts and mind always, and came to the forefront unbidden, when he was too exhausted to lift even a finger from his training, or strapped on the lab bed, hovering at the brink of consciousness under Kabuto's vicious experiments to enhance his skills.

He just couldn't get rid of him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was the reason he had sought out Itachi in the first place to settle the score and end his nightmare. The blond taunted him, accused him of being weak every time his face surfaced in his mind's eye. He had wondered why it hurt him, angered him, and shamed him so much, being called weak by him, when he had accepted that fact without denial coming from anyone else.

Itachi had called him weak, and he had tried to be stronger by going to Orochimaru. Orochimaru had told him he was weak, and that he would never be able to defeat Itachi on his own, he had accepted that and had been willing to give up his body to him to achieve his dream, but…

But Naruto, despite evoking those emotions, had also dared him to face his nightmare: challenged him to fight Itachi; encouraged him to find out if he really was worth anything without Orochimaru. And those emotions, and that long suppressed desire to not be left behind by the dead last, had resurfaced and gradually became stronger than any other, suppressing and stamping out the rest. With their strength, Orochimaru's poisonous and bewitching words of power seemed nothing more than fake promises and carefully built lies.

And those emotions awakened because of that voice…

Naruto, even being hundreds of miles away from him, had unknowingly become the voice in his consciousness that had only previously held his father, mother, and brother's voices, to justify his actions. That voice nagged him, taunted him, and insulted him, until he changed his mind, judging everything he did, until it drove him crazy because it wouldn't shut up.

He hated that voice. He hated it because now it was his long absent conscience, returned with vengeance and rage for being locked up in the cage of his mind, where it wouldn't stand in his path of revenge. The one he had locked up the night he left Konoha, and chained, shackled and put seals against at the Valley of the End.

As the sedative wore slowly off, leaving a throbbing pain in his back and neck, he was brought out of his thoughts. But he didn't pay any more attention to it, because he was still in a daze from meeting up with Naruto and his brain was temporarily stuck.

He turned his head and watched the blond that was far more fascinating than the white ceiling.

Naruto had certainly grown a lot since he last saw him; his spiked, golden hair was longer and less unruly, falling just a touch short of his shoulders. The bangs at the front spilled nicely over his leaf forehead protector, almost hiding it, and framing his face in a way that made him look mature.

He was tanned just the right amount to give his skin a glowing look to it without making him any darker, he almost looked luminescent. What surprised Sasuke was his height. Naruto had grown tall, from being the shortest in their group to even surpassing Sasuke by a couple of inches at the very least.

Sasuke noted absent-mindedly that the jounin outfit and flak jacket framed his slim, lean body pleasantly, outlining the slight muscle. With a sinking feeling that he couldn't explain, he wondered if Naruto now had his own fan club that chased after him. He should, from what he could see he was definitely handsome…

Suddenly, he found himself wishing the dobe would turn around so that he could see his eyes again he hadn't been able to register them properly before due to the sedatives.

As if sensing the thought and the eyes on him, Naruto turned around and Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat.

Sasuke was regretting making that wish because… now, a pair of deep, sea blue eyes was looking at him. Those eyes had darkened to a vivid blue reflecting off light in angles that made them shine brighter than diamonds. They were captivating to say the least, and his laughing and light personality showed through them at such length that he wondered how the enemy nin reacted to them on the battle field, that is, if they didn't suddenly find their knees weak as he currently did. He was very glad that he was lying down instead of standing, because by now he surely would have fallen to his knees if he wasn't.

Then as if to further exploit his knees' weakness, Naruto smiled a dazzling smile at him. His eyes closing curved up into half moons and crinkled at the corners, his lips parted to reveal his shining teeth in all their glory, complimented by two slightly protruding fangs. He seemed to radiate more light than a two hundred watt light bulb.

By now Sasuke's heartbeat was putting the fastest racehorses to shame; it was hammering so fast in his chest. He feared it would burst out at any moment, and he couldn't look away from that smiling face. It was like his eyes were either glued there, or that there was nothing else for him to see, except that smile.

8----8----8----8

Naruto feeling a pair of eyes on him turned slightly to watch the girl from the corner of his eye and continued drinking his water. The girl was scrutinizing every single detail about him, and to his amazement for the first time there were emotions in her vacant eyes and face, he almost turned around at that. He wondered what in his appearance had turned her from a statue to a human. Maybe if he could figure that out, he could use it to charm those old, annoying geezers back in Konoha. He snorted lightly, finding it highly doubtful. But there was no doubt that the girl was giving him a calculating and praising look mixed with surprise and apprehension.

Getting tired of being stared at, he turned around to face her and to further his amusement her lips parted slightly, showing a gleaming set of white teeth and her eyes widened. She was gaping at him! He had a feeling that she didn't know what she was doing, regardless he decided to reward her for that.

So he smiled at her.

After couple of seconds he opened his eyes to see the effect. For some reason, he found that girls and especially women seemed to be really taken in by his smile. Secretly, he thought of it as the sexy no jutsu ladies' version, since they went all red and giggly, with lovey-dovey eyes instead of nosebleeds.

However, when he opened his eyes he was slightly taken aback. Instead of getting the usual response he got from girls and women alike, this girl's eyes had widened even further, her mouth opening to reveal the tip of her pink tongue. There was an almost non-existent pink tint to her cheeks and she had stopped breathing – literally.

If he had thought the girl was jump worthy earlier, now he was hard pressed not to ravish her as she looked up at him. He wanted to bite that little pink tongue, intertwine it with his own, and suck, turn the girl's cheeks tomato red, and pull long throaty moans out of those dry and cracked lips, and…

Forcefully stopping himself from going any further, he turned around and almost stomped back to the table with the water jug on it and poured a new glass of water. He had unknowingly moved towards her in his daze. He drank the water with a shaky hand and after drinking two more glasses, he was able to rein in his hormones. Damn hormones.

Besides, what the hell was wrong with him? From the moment he had laid eyes on this girl, he had been hard pressed to not jump her. Of course, he was a late teenage boy with an accursed fox demon sealed in him, so it would be natural for him to have more than average sexual want and desire but he had always been able to rein them in without slightest problem. Even though he had found women and men alike far more gorgeous than this girl, they didn't give him half this much trouble. He was on the brink of his self control for god's sake.

Well, he supposed there was always a first time for everything. He would meet this like he met everything else – head on. Besides, he always liked a good challenge. Building his resolve, he put the glass down and walked across the room towards her again.

To his surprise, the girl was still not breathing. Worried and at the same time, a little amused, he decided to tease her to bring her out of her stupor.

He leaned down and whispered in a husky voice, "You might wanna breathe, because I'm not sure how long your poor lungs will hold without oxygen. And your face is turning red."

The girl was jerked from her stupor and turned her head to glare at the ceiling, definitely embarrassed.

Sasuke was seething for being caught like that and confused by his thoughts. 'What was that? Why would he be so fascinated by Naruto's eyes as to gape like an idiotic fan girl? And most importantly, why did he have the sudden urge to lick the stray drops of water up Naruto's throat and jaw to his lips? He almost whimpered at that thought again, not noticing that Naruto was still leaning close to him.

Naruto, instead of standing up straight away, remained in his position because under the murky, dusty, dark-chakra scent he caught something else. A second layer of chakra scent mixed in with the girl's. He was surprised; most people had only one chakra scent, dark or light along with their own. This girl had such a strong dark-chakra scent that her own and the other scent was non-existent until now. Why did this girl have two different chakra scents, one hidden beneath another? And that other scent…

That scent he had definitely smelled before. But the question was where, and on whom?

Suddenly, he could hear the Kyuubi laughing behind its bars.

'_You idiotic moron, no wonder that human pet named you usuratonkachi. Your brains's so small it can't even distinguish the simplest of scents and remember it.' _

'Kyuubi, do you know this scent from anywhere,' he asked ignoring the demon's taunt.

'_Figure it out yourself, fool.' _

'You should tell me if she's a threat-'

'_I don't suppose she is, not from the looks of things, poor bitch. And if I were you, I would just jump her, cuz I don't think you're gonna get a second chance.' _

'Oh, shut up Kyuubi. I'm not going to jump her, I have morals,' then absent-mindedly he added, 'besides I'm not allowed to mate with anyone, remember?'

'_Fuck those old farts, and I'm not talking about anyone, you idiot. If you let him go this time you might never get him back again. Not to mention you won't ever get a mate - Foxes mate for life.' _

Naruto froze, had he heard that right, 'Say that again?'

'_What? Are you going deaf now besides being stupid? I said foxes mate for life.' _

'No, not that. Before that…' Naruto trailed off, slowly his eyes were widening, his mouth hanging open.

Kyuubi could almost see the wheels turning and the light bulb going on in Naruto's head, '_Took you long enough to figure it out. Really… humans, tch! They are born idiots. I should thank kami-sama for making me a demon…' _

Naruto was no longer listening to Kyuubi's rant about humans and demons, his previous words still ringing in his mind… _if you let him go this time…_ there was only one person he had lost… _you might never get him back…_ and couldn't get back… _you won't ever get a mate…_ had been infatuated with… _foxes mate for life…_ the only person he had come to love secretly, intimately, had wished with his whole heart to be with, knowing it would never be possible, a dream… unattainable…

… but now that person was right in front of him, after six years of chasing, three years secretly and painstakingly, he hadn't been able to even get a glimpse of him, only the vaguest of ideas about his movements from the bare minimum of reliable information he had been able to gather under false pretenses…

Naruto slowly stood up and looked at the girl. Was it even possible that – that person was right in front of him? That, this girl… _this girl was him,_ in disguise? She looked nothing like him… she had softer more delicate features – a girl's features, true she had dark hair but it was a shade of darkest violet, _almost_ black; snow white skin, and dark violet eyes, _not black,_ but- but those eyes were deep as an abyss and you could get lost in them… just like…

_Sasuke's. _

There was a sudden flurry of knocking on the door, cutting of Naruto's train of thought. He hurried to the door and opened it. The Innkeeper's daughter was standing there looking harassed.

"Sir, you have a message, it was sent by a hawk, and the animal won't let anyone close enough to remove it. So, I'm afraid you'll have to come down to get it."

Distracted, Naruto followed the girl without a second thought, closing the door behind him. Hawks were only used to carry the Hokage's messages during an emergency in Konoha. They were trained to only deliver messages to specific chakra signatures and didn't let anyone else close to get their message.

Contemplating what bad news he was about to receive, since they almost never delivered good messages, he almost flew down the stairs earning an exasperated sigh from the girl.

Upon reaching the reception desk, he molded a small amount of chakra into a finger and let the hawk feel it; the bird extended its leg in return and took flight as soon as Naruto removed the scroll tied to its leg. Inside was a brief message from Tsunade.

_Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, _

_Abandon your current reconnaissance mission and return to Konoha immediately. There have been new developments which I cannot explain in the mail for obvious reasons that require the presence of as many shinobi as possible in Konoha right away. _

_The Godaime Hokage,   
Tsunade-hime. _

Frowning Naruto reread the letter again… _require the presence of as many shinobi as possible…_ huh? Great, Konoha was under attack or was going to be, just perfect timing! Whoever was thinking of invading had the worst, stinking timing ever, and he was going to kick their asses for that. Come to think of it who could possibly invade now? Because of Akasuki's and Orochimaru's increasing powers all the countries had come to temporary truce to avoid causing extra trouble unnecessarily. Besides, only Suna alone or Lightening and Earth together had the power to actually invade and succeed. And Mist and Wind were allies of Fire, so they were out of the picture. That only left Sound…

He froze. Shit! He had left the girl, supposedly Sasuke, upstairs alone! To the disapproving glare of the Innkeeper and his daughter he ran upstairs hoping that if it was the bastard, he hadn't left in his absence. It would be just like him.

Banging the door open, his eyes landed on the bed and he groaned. '_The girl'_ wasn't there. He looked for _her_ cloak around the room and couldn't find it. Yes, the bastard in disguise had taken the opportunity to run. Gathering Kyuubi's chakra he enhanced his sense of smell. '_The girl's'_ scent trailed from the bed to the coat rack then to the open window. Naruto jumped out the window not bothering to run down the stairs and out of the inn. He raced down the street earning weird stares from the passersby. To avoid crowded streets he jumped onto the rooftops of buildings, still trailing the dark-chakra scent. It looked like it was leading to the forest. Naruto cursed, how fast was the bastard? He had left the room for two minutes tops and she was nowhere in sight. Reaching the edge of the village the blond jumped down from the roof and started running towards the trees. Upon reaching the trees the scent became stronger. _She_ must have used the same tree. Increasing his speed, Naruto followed the trees with the strongest scent of '_the girl'._ Suddenly, as Naruto landed on a branch and prepared to jump forward a huge trunk came crashing down on him. Naruto jumped right and the huge tree missed him by a hair.

His blood shimmered in excitement. This chase was starting to get fun.

He started again on '_the girl's'_ trail, careful incase there were other traps. The wind blew and he caught the scent of water, there was a stream or a small river ahead. If _she_ reached the water, _her_ scent would vanish and he'd lose **him.** He gathered chakra in his feet and increased his speed even more. He silently marveled at Sasuke's speed then remembered that he used some kind of forbidden jutsu or medicine to increase it. He frowned, if he had used one of those, then he should be faster and the scent should be getting further away but… the scent was getting closer, minutely, but definitely closer… So he wasn't relying on any jutsu or medicine. Hmm, he wondered why? Then again why was Sasuke here in the first place? Was he running? From what the Earth shinobi had told them, '_the girl'_ wasn't with Sound and had been trying to escape the fight and the Sound jounin, when _she_ was knocked unconscious.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed a dot of black before it vanished. Naruto turned towards the dot and grinned, his fangs showing. Finally he was getting close; he could trace the figure's movement by the direction of its scent. He caught sight of the water, it was a small river. Suddenly, the scent of the figure ahead turned right instead of across the river, jumping alongside it on the trees. He immediately veered right to cut the distance short. The scent started to get farther away and the distance between them started to increase. Naruto cursed, if _she_ increased _her_ speed any further, he would never catch up to _her_ and lose Sasuke for the second time…

Suddenly an idea struck him and he grinned. Oh, he was going to get the bastard for thinking he could evade him. The bastard might be faster, smarter and a born genius but Naruto was stronger, street smart and a genius prankster. Those traits had paid off many times against geniuses like Sasuke and taught them not to underestimate him. Naruto carefully masked his chakra and instantly created three clones, masking two of their chakras in the process. The two masked clones sped ahead, the remaining clone going a little left following her trail as he sped up going a little to the right and ahead of the clone.

Naruto's grin spread wider, the bastard wouldn't know what hit him, literally.

8----8----8----8

As soon as Naruto was out of the room, Sasuke was out of bed. 'Moron', even after so many years he was still careless and idiotic enough to leave his prisoner without so much as a shadow clone. He wondered how the blond made it to jounin and possibly head of ANBU from what he had heard. He took his cloak, tying the string around his neck, crossed the room to the window and jumped out.

A merry black blur that vanished before anyone could notice, he raced across the rooftops, letting his thoughts run. Back in the inn he hadn't really noticed the teen leaning over him before he stood up, breaking up his thoughts and embarrassment. And what was that look on Naruto's face after he had stood up from leaning close to him? Did Naruto suspect something? Did he know it was him? Not likely. He looked nothing like himself, he looked like a girl, his hair and eyes weren't black that had taken some work but it made a huge difference in his appearance, even though he wasn't able to mask his fair skin…

He was already way inside the forest. Dropping the chakra masking jutsu for a second as he ran, he created two clones to set up a trap incase anyone followed him. As soon as he was done making them, they departed and he started the jutsu again creating the false chakra signature. His actions automatic, reflexive, and random did not distract him from his train of thought in the least.

So if it wasn't his disguise then what was it? He reasoned his chakra signature jutsu was impeccable, not even Orochimaru or Kabuto was able to sense his real chakra. It was the secret jutsu he had invented behind Orochimaru's back and the key element to his successful escape. So there was no way Naruto could tell it was him, unless…

Unless he caught his smell, but that was also impossible he had made sure his was covered by another scent, dark-charka scent to be precise, because it was strong enough to mask his own scent to the point where it would be almost nonexistent. Absent mindedly he caught a familiar chakra signature and instantly became alert, increasing his pace. Damn it, he couldn't increase his pace with chakra out of fear that the jutsu would break and reveal his real chakra signature and since he wasn't taking his usual skill enhancing drugs he was a lot slower… Damn you Orochimaru, he cursed, he couldn't become faster than this because of him. He didn't help him improve his natural speed. He increased his pace upon reaching the river. If he took the river, he would slow down and whoever was pursuing him would catch up. He turned right and followed along its path instead. The other chakra signature was coming close which meant who ever was following didn't fall prey to his traps. His speed increased, he concentrated on the chakra signature. His throat and chest constricted being able to recognize it.

It was Naruto's.

Great… Naruto was following him. Again! Why wouldn't the dobe stop chasing after him? Didn't he learn his lesson, what meeting with him was like? All of a sudden, his vision turned blurry. 'What the hell?' He touched his eyes. They were filled with water… with tears? As he touched them, the liquid trailed down his fingers and cheeks. Was he… was he crying? Why would he cry? Especially right now, when he needed to get away from **him?** He wiped them off and fresh ones replaced them. He constantly kept wiping before realizing he was fighting a losing battle and just let them drop. Why wouldn't the dobe just leave him alone? Why couldn't he leave him alone? He was a hopeless case, didn't he realize that? He had no future beyond killing Itachi. He had the past, a cherished but nonetheless haunting and dreadful past. He had the present, to run and seek ways to kill Itachi, and then end the nightmare that was his life. There was no point in chasing after him.

Suddenly, he noted a slight fluctuation in the pursuing chakra signature before it righted itself. He ignored this to continue his inner rant. Why was Naruto so persistent, didn't he realize he needed to kill Itachi before he died or got killed… was Naruto here… to… kill… him? He was the head of ANBU meaning he was a hunter nin himself… Was that why he was trailing after him, to interrogate and kill him? At these thoughts, for reasons he couldn't explain to himself, he felt like his heart was tearing into pieces and he couldn't stop a loud sob from escaping, more tears fell even faster, blurring out everything in his sight. Depending on sheer instinct and other senses he increased his pace, leaving trails of tears in the air behind him.

He had to get as far away as possible. He couldn't die, not until Itachi was dead. He couldn't face Naruto. It was too much. He couldn't look at those hauntingly laughing blue eyes knowing he had tried to kill their owner. Naruto didn't need them to hunt him anymore. Sasuke just wanted to escape, escape from him, escape from his conscious, his nightmare and pain.

Even in his hysterics, Sasuke sensed the chakra signature going slightly left, a little farther away from him. That didn't make sense, why would he do that? Unless he wanted to set up a trap…

He glanced back slightly and to his surprise he saw a speedy blur trailing after him through teary eyes. He panicked and increased his pace. He couldn't get caught, not-

Out of the blue, the wind was knocked out of him and he was falling. He tried to flip but for the first time became aware of the pressure on his front and back. Next, he noticed the mops of blond hair on the blue and green clad figures he was trapped in between. Before he could comprehend, he hit the ground with a bone shattering impact and the clones around him popped. Getting the chance he leapt up instantly and began to jump, but before he could finish the motion he landed painfully on the ground again with someone on his back. Having the wind knocked out of him yet again, he laid on the ground gasping for air hungrily as tears continued to fall down his face into the muddy grass. He was caught… he was going to die… die by Naruto's hand… pay for backstabbing him… trying to kill him… he would never get to kill Itachi…

He was turned around and the blurry figure sat on his knees effectively trapping them under him.

Seeing the blurred color of golden blond strands and blue eyes, he couldn't keep it in anymore, he snapped. He started flailing his hands and bucking his legs to get the weight off of him. Loud sobs continuously escaping him as tears fell from the corners of his eyes to his ears and hair until he started screaming. The pain in his chest was beyond agonizing, like his heart was being ripped into pieces again and again and seeking ways to get out of his ribs. He clutched his hand above it desperately trying to tear the skin to let them escape. His fingernails tore through the fabric and dug into his skin, red welts and scratches appeared and droplets of blood rolled down from them, smearing over the surrounding skin, fingers and nails. Within seconds a stream of blood was flowing under the desperately digging fingers as deeper cuts appeared. The blurry figure was still as a statue watching his violently thrashing body. He couldn't stand being looked at anymore, his thrashing got even more desperate almost unsettling the figure seated upon him. Running out of breath he hiccupped and stopped screaming, gulping down air greedily and taking a momentary respite from trying to get free.

At the sudden silence broken only by panting breaths and a heaving chest, Naruto snapped out of his petrified state and felt relieved that '_the girl'_ had stopped. However, even before he could take a breath of relief, a high-pitched wail and shrill voice pierced his ears and _she_ became even more violent. Arching _her_ back, fingers started digging deeper to rip the piece of skin coving _her_ ribs just above _her_ heart.

Sasuke watched as a blurry hand reached out and gripped his firmly before pulling it away from there, letting out particularly thick streams of blood. Feeling trapped, and desperate to stop the pain by letting his heart escape he lashed out with his free hand before it was captured too. The blurry figure of Naruto shifted and he was pulled into a tight embrace. Warmth enveloped him and he couldn't stand it, it burnt like fire on his chilly skin. He tried violently to pull his hands from that firm grip, he shook and squirmed, desperate to escape his captor's hold but couldn't.

As Sasuke pulled with enough force to rip his hands from their joints trying to get them free, Naruto let them go in fear of injuring him and wrapped his arms around him tightly trapping his hands between their bodies.

Sasuke's screams became muffled as he buried his face in the chest in front of him, his whole body becoming stiff because of stress. For what felt like hours they remained in that same position. Naruto sitting half on Sasuke's knees, half on the ground and embracing him in a tight grip, Sasuke leaning on him, burying his face in Naruto's chest. Gradually he stopped screaming and just cried, his body shaking with each heart wrenching sob. Letting out the pain and tears that he hadn't shed from the moment he had woken up in the hospital just after the massacre of his family to the moment he had left Naruto at the inn. The pain of his father's rejection, of losing his family just when he gained his approval, Itachi's backstabbing, long years of loneliness, of betraying his friends and village, and nightmarish years of revenge seeking under Orochimaru; it all came pouring out of his broken heart, as for the first time in his life someone held him and letting everything escape without pitying him, without labeling him pathetic, without exploiting his weakness.

After the sun had passed mid sky and as birds' chirping could be heard in the surrounding forest, his crying slowed, and he noticed the large warm hand gently stroking his hair and the arm encircling his waist intimately. He felt himself calming down slowly and finally stopped crying, his body still shaking with occasional hiccups. He stayed quiet, suddenly feeling very tired and drained of energy, but comfortable within the warmth of the other's body. He felt a heavy weight on his legs and tugged at them. Getting the hint Naruto moved from his legs and sat on the ground, releasing Sasuke from his embrace and returning his hands to his sides. Sasuke was disappointed he had wanted to stay in that warmth longer, he bowed his head and bit his lips, bangs covering his eyes. He shouldn't want that warmth and comfort… he had to leave, to get Itachi but… just a little bit longer, he could stay here with him then he'd leave.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Because now he was definitely sure the girl was Sasuke. Though it was slightly different, the fragrance of fresh winter with a hint of fire that lay hidden beneath the thick dark-chakra scent was unique to him only. He could smell it clearly when he was holding her… no… holding him. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable Naruto looked down at his hands, there were big patches of both dried and fresh blood on his right hand and sleeve. Startled he looked back up, with all the commotion he had failed to notice it.

"Damn, you're bleeding!" he groaned, "Again!" He moved closer towards him, continuing in a low exasperated voice, "At this rate you're going to die of blood loss and it's going to be my fault."

Looking up Sasuke spoke for the first time, "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I was the one who knocked you out during the fight at the bar and got you pinned with the kunai and shuriken… er … sorry about that," he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Moron," Sasuke said quietly.

"Hey, don't call me that, it was an accident and I apologized," he scolded him then continued in a normal voice, "Anyway, take off your cloak and shirt… er… blouse so I can take a look at the wound."

"No need."

"What do you mean 'no need'? You wanna die of blood loss?" Naruto frowned at him.

"If you can't heal it there's no need for you to see it."

"Hey, don't get smart with me. Now off with the blouse!"

"No," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and replied.

"Why not?"

"Like I said you can't heal. So there's no need for you to see."

"Oh… it's _that_ problem?" Naruto grinned lecherously, "I promise I won't look at your cute little boobs though I did see them yester- Ow, what did you do that for?" he scowled, rubbing the spot on his head where he had been hit.

"Pervert, I was taking about the wound, and like I said, you can't heal."

"Yes, I can," Naruto replied indignantly, "and I'm not a pervert just appreciative of… beauty. Yes, I admit they are just really exquisite."

Sasuke turned red, twisting his head as far as he could from the blond he looked away. Embarrassed, he also felt a twinge of something spark inside him at the thought that Naruto liked him, or rather… them, "Hn, you are," he argued quietly.

"No, I'm not," Naruto grinned, "I don't make a habit of looking at people's boobs. I just happened to see yours while I was bandaging you. Anyway, do you want me to pin you down and get the blouse off?" Naruto asked seriously, "Cuz, I can and will if you don't."

"Fine," he grumbled and untied the knot of his cloak pulling his blouse off. Turning around, he let Naruto look at the blood soaked bandages.

Naruto winced at the droplets of blood still dripping from the wet bandages and started to take them off.

In Naruto's mind, suddenly, the fox grinned, 'Hey brat use my chakra again and start from his lower back and belly, then do whatever you want.'

'Why?' narrowing his eyes Naruto asked suspiciously, 'there's no wound there,' the fox was being helpful which happened like… never.

'_Ah, I think he might have cramps in his waist from leaning forward for so long.' _

'It can wait. The bleeding needs to stop first.'

'_He'll be more comfortable, and your job will be easier if he relaxes. Besides, he got bashed by Itachi before, remember, and if we're right he suffered some nasty injuries. So his spine should be your main priority.' _

'Fine, I'll start from his head and go down his spine.'

'_No, start from his lower back and belly.' _

'Fox, I think Sakura said to start healing from the head downward for spinal injuries,' he said with gritted teeth. Kyuubi was confusing his very limited amount of medical knowledge and he was being very persistent and helpful, which he never was unless it meant he was getting something in return. There was definitely something wrong.

'_What does that human know?'_ Kyuubi scoffed, '_Nothing compared to what I know.' _

'Unlike you, she is reliable, and wouldn't try to kill him, or injure him in the least,' he retorted.

'_I'm not trying to kill or harm him, you ungrateful little twerp. And if it weren't for me you never would have realized it was him in the first place,'_ Kyuubi growled.

'Fine I'll-' "Daydreaming, idiot?" the girly tone of Sasuke's irritated voice brought him back to reality.

Naruto looked at him, blinked then blushed. The girl Sasuke was leaning forward on her hands, back bent, legs folded underneath and looking at him over her shoulder. Dark violet hair framed her flushed cheeks and equally dark eyes looked at him from between long lashes. A bloody cut on her left cheek just added more to her sinful look and sexy posture. Looking away from the alluring sight in front of him, he started to mold Kyuubi's chakra in his right hand and finished his inner conversation with the fox.

'If he gets so much as a torn muscle because of your advice, I swear I'm going to kill you.'

'_I'm not trying to kill him. Stop lecturing and just do what I said.' _

Naruto fell silent and followed the fox's instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Kiara Nicoliar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! **

**A/n.** I have couple of very important announcements to make regarding the story!

'Destiny' has found an awesome beta, Allys. She edited all the previous chapters and worked really hard to get make this chapter awesome! So, please give her lots of hugs and kisses!

Next, **all my stories have different versions because they all contain or will contain lemons and explicit materials! Versions found in fanfiction . net are censored, exclude lemons and explicit materials. The versions in aff . net include lemons and adult materials. **

**That's why the prologue of 'Destiny' was omitted and this chapter was modidified to exclude a lemon. If you want to read the other version of 'Destiny' follow the link in the author's profile, please. **

Also, I am kind of behind on updating my other stories. Until I update them I won't probably update this one! However, I've already written most of the chapters so there might be an update next month!

I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers of 'Destiny'. If it weren't for all the reviews I received I wouldn't have the inspiration to write this chapter for a 3rd time due to many unfortunate incidents. They really get me excited to write faster and update!  
I'm always open to **constructive criticism** and **suggestions.** While I really like the reminder to update faster because they do make me sit and write, constructive criticism and suggestions provide the inspiration to write better!

**Summary: **Sasuke runs away from Orochimaru & meets Naruto in disguise. Fearing Naruto's reaction to his true identity, he tries to evade the confrontation. Instead, he ends up in a situation he never bargained for.

**Warning: **This story has yaoi pairing, it will include lime and m-preg! If you don't like these then click the back button. This chapter also contains tinsy amount of lime. To read the lemon in the other version go to A/n.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sasuke and a surprise pairing!

**Destiny **

_**Part 5: Selfishness & Sensations **_

Suddenly something hot covered Sasuke's lower stomach and he almost gasped at the feeling. It was seeping into his skin, burning it in the process while sinking down deep. He wanted to pull away but sudden flashes of memories made him stop. He wasn't allowed to move when Kabuto was performing medical procedures or experiments on him because it could go wrong which meant more pain and longer procedures. He kept still – muscles tensing all over his body as usual, back straight, face resuming an even more of a blank expression.

Sensing the change in his composure, Naruto became irritated; the fox had said he would relax not turn into a statue.

"Hey, will you just relax then I can heal you up faster-"

At the sudden loud voice, Sasuke jumped slightly and turned around quickly, pulling himself away from the memories. He had forgotten for a moment that he wasn't in Kabuto's lab anymore. He was with Naruto. The hand on his stomach slipped around to his side due to the sudden movement and he gasped from the eerie feeling of being rubbed with something cascading heat on his sensitive side. Even with the pain it sparked something inside him. He turned his head and looked at Naruto with watery eyes. Naruto shut up immediately and pulled his hands away, grasping that he was in pain.

Before realizing what he was doing, Sasuke pulled on his hand trying get that feeling again.

Naruto frowned, "Was it hurting you?"

Sasuke blinked, it was burning his insides but… what was that feeling from a moment ago?

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently. Inwardly, he was raging at Kyuubi.

'You stupid fox, you were trying to hurt him weren't you? You are so dead!'

'_Shut up you brat! I wasn't trying to hurt him. He's not used to demonic chakra, so its bound to hurt a little bit at first but his body will get used to it soon.' _

'How soon?'

'_Couple of hours if not sooner under constant exposure.' _

'What side effects does it have?'

'_What, now you're a doctor?' _

'Don't try to be smart and skirt around the subject Kyuubi. Answer the damn question!'

Seeing that his witty retort wouldn't get him out of answering the question, Kyuubi answered, '_Um… none.' _

Naruto's brow wrinkled in suspicion, Kyuubi was never one to show any kind of unease, he was definitely trying to hide something.

Seeing Naruto's brow crease, Sasuke thought he was getting impatient and irritated from his silence. So he did some quick thinking. If he was going to spend a little bit of time with Naruto, it wouldn't hurt to let his guard down a little and enjoy his company seeing there was no danger and they would both be able to sense anyone coming from miles away. Besides, he wanted to experience _that_ again and find out what it was, but from the looks of things Naruto would stop what he was doing if he thought it was hurting him.

'Out with it fox!' Naruto ranted inwardly with the demonic fox, 'I know you are trying to hide something.'

Sasuke shook his head implying that he was fine but it looked like Naruto was zoned out again. So he spoke up, "I'm fine, continue."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

'_See he's fine. So continue.' _

Naruto's suspicion increased, they were both being very civil. In fact, uncharacteristically so, when minutes ago they were both bad mouthing him without restraint. Something was definitely up.

"No."

Sasuke blinked slowly, "You don't want to heal me?" He really wanted to feel that spark again just once to know what it was and not for any other reason, he told himself. So he tried to make him do it by putting up an act. As if coming to a realization he looked into his eyes and said slowly, "Oh, I see. I was right, you can't heal. That's ok. I'll get someone else to do it."

Naruto growled low in his voice, "I can too. I just don't want to hurt you."

"It wasn't hurting."

"Your eyes were watery from pain."

Surprised at the information and that Naruto had noticed it, he replied quietly, "It hurts when you clean up a cut but that doesn't stop you from cleaning it, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Then do what you were doing," he turned his back, pointedly waiting for him to start.

'_See. He's smart; he understands that my chakra can heal his wounds better than anybody else's. So, quit jabbering and get on with it.' _

Naruto gritted his teeth knowing the bastard fox was probably right and the smugness of Kyuubi's voice told him he knew that he knew it too.

'Fine. Fine, you damn fox…'

Once again Naruto molded his chakra in both hands, one pressing on Sasuke's stomach and another on his lower back. He moved his hands really slowly and carefully. Then Kyuubi spoke up.

'_Don't move your hands till I say so.' _

Gritting his teeth Naruto complied.

Even though the burning feeling returned Sasuke showed no outward sign of pain. Slowly it intensified to the point where he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself first from whimpering, then from screaming. Not seeing his reaction Naruto continued. Sasuke tried to suppress the urge to claw into the earth, determined not to show he was in pain. He wanted to have that… _feeling._ So instead he forcibly concentrated on the leaves and ants scurrying away on the ground. After sometime he realized he was failing, his hands were shaking minutely on the ground. He was just about to ask Naruto to stop when he heard someone humming. It was gentle, soothing and slightly throaty, coming from behind him. He turned his head and looked at Naruto. His lips were puckered and parted as sound escaped his throat while he worked. He turned his head forwards again and dipped it, listening to the humming. There wasn't any lyrics to it and didn't resemble anything he had ever heard, rather it was just composition of rhythmic sound. It blended in with the other forest sounds and slowly the throaty feeling left making it seem more like the forest was producing it rather than a human. As the sound carried through the air around him, a sigh unknowingly left his lips and he relaxed, closing his eyes.

He also noticed that there was a strange scent in the air… It reminded him of the heavy scent of freshly peeled _oranges_ and… and _light-chakra…_ yes… it reminded him of Naruto's chakra… It was soothing… _he sighed…_ and fresh… he took in a deep breath trying to take in as much of it as he could… and relaxed even more... as the scent spiked.

Naruto noticed the relaxed sigh and posture. He smiled not stopping the humming.

'_See he's relaxing. Now it will work much faster.' _

'Thanks Kyuubi.'

'_Heh, don't mention it.' _

'You are not going to gloat about being right?'

'_I'm not a child like you. Gloating is beneath me.' _

Naruto kept silent, waiting…

'_Though, I have to say it was a brilliant idea not that any of my ideas aren't.' _

Naruto snorted inwardly but refrained from making a comment about Kyuubi's modesty. After all the fox was helping selflessly.

_So far. _

As he listened to the humming, Sasuke felt his nerves calm, and gradually the burning feeling weakened and receded to a smaller part of his lower belly. Only now, he realized, it was being accompanied by a weird one. He opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling… merely uncomfortable like there was something _moving_ and _shifting._ Shrugging off the feeling as simply being a side effect of absorbing vast amounts of Kyuubi's chakra he also realized something else. He was still tired but now he was beginning to feel more energized, livelier meaning his almost emptied chakra reserve was filling up and fast… but that wasn't possible unless… He looked back at the blond who was biting his lower lip in concentration now. Unless Naruto was also passing on extra chakra to him as a reserve, but again, that wasn't possible. You couldn't just stock up other people's chakra reserves because chakra was produced naturally, and would be useless since the incompatibility of their chakra wouldn't allow him to perform any jutsu. So why–

"Do-"

Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke snapped his mouth shut before he could finish saying the word 'dobe'. He wasn't sure if calling Naruto 'dobe' would be a good idea, since he wasn't sure how he would react to that insult, as _he_ used to call him that, and he didn't know how much Naruto hated him yet. So it would be for the best if he kept far away from using that word.

Also, Naruto might suspect something if he called him that, after all he couldn't have made it to ANBU without at least _some_ brains. He couldn't call him Naruto, since Naruto hadn't introduced himself to _her_ yet. A brilliant idea hit him.

"Oi te– Omae!" (1)

Naruto bit a corner of his lower lip and looked up at him expectantly, "nani?" (2)

For a reason he couldn't explain to himself, Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the perfectly shaped, seemingly soft textured, faded pink lips currently being assaulted by the blond's white teeth. Only after a good fifty seconds had passed and he hadn't replied to the other's question, Naruto tilted his head in a questioning manner, looking amused. He blinked, coming out of his short daze and suddenly remembering he was disguised as a _girl_. Therefore, he should act _demure_. After reminding himself of the fact for the first time since he had picked up the role, he quietly and politely introduced himself, "Watashi wa… Uc… Ukiyo… Nazumi…" (3)

Naruto quirked a brow at that and a faint trace of a smirk curved up his lips lightly upwards. Sasuke's heart almost stopped. Did… did Naruto suspect it was him after all? Oh kami, what was he going to do if he did? Would Naruto let him go? Would he be able to get away from him?

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blond's answer broke through his thoughts. Replacing the previous look completely Naruto gave him a dazzling smile again and his heart almost stopped. He wanted to hate _that_ smile, it made his stomach feel weird, like there was something alive and moving around in it. It made him feel dazed and drew him towards it, like a moth to a flame.

"Nice to meet cha'," Naruto said leaning closer, he didn't know what came over him, but he planted a soft chaste kiss on Sasuke's left cheek and stayed still to see his reaction.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Wha… what just happened? Did Naruto just kiss him?' He didn't notice that Naruto was still close to his face, looking at him. 'Was this some kind of test to see how he would react? If he moved away then would he know that it was him? Because no sane girl would want to move away when someone that handsome was kissing them? Was he going to apprehend him? Take him back to Konoha to be executed?' He didn't have long to contemplate as Naruto moved closer to him again.

When Sasuke didn't do anything, Naruto tentatively moved forward and started licking the cut on his cheek clean.

Sasuke's breath hitched. At least now he was sure Naruto didn't know or suspect that it was him. He eyes glazed over as Naruto's chakra emitting hands moved to his sides again and he got _that_ feeling… he shivered and bit his lower lip to keep in a moan and took a deep breath, taking in more of that wonderful scent he began to feel lightheaded… unknowingly closing his eyes.

Naruto noticed the closed eyes and grinned, then mewled at the taste of his blood. Sasuke's blood was delicious, even dried and clotted it was… intoxicating. He wished he could taste his… fresh blood… then again… his skin was… nice to lick too… soft… smooth… slightly salty… and… tasted like… heavy cream… sweet and sour like… cherries… the mixture gave him a heady feeling… _dear god…_ he wanted to lick him and taste more… until there wasn't a trace of _that delicious_ flavor left…

As Naruto's tongue started to explore his cheek and jaw moving lower, Sasuke tilted his head slightly giving the blond better access, all the while taking in more of that wonderful aroma. As Naruto sucked on his neck he totally lost his mind and started moaning, forgetting for the moment who he was with or that he wasn't supposed to completely let his guard drop and enjoy what was being done to him. He started shifting, wanting to get closer to the person now nibbling on his neck, radiating _warmth_ and _that intoxicating scent…_

Naruto annoyed at the movement disrupting his feast on the luscious skin growled and grabbed onto Sasuke's waist, pulling him into his lap.

"UNNNnnnnnn," Sasuke let out a breathy whine when Naruto gripped onto his sides to pull him closer. The shifting and twisting feeling in his stomach despite threatening to make him sick, overwhelmed him with a strange sensation when Naruto's chakra enhanced grip clenched onto him. Making him lose his breath and pant for air.

Looking at the now moist and panting girl in his arms and knowing that it was Sasuke, Naruto was gripped by a strange new possessiveness that he had never felt before. This was Sasuke… the one he had chased after for _so long… __**his**__ Sasuke…_ His vision turned red as he looked at him. _There was no way he was going to let Sasuke go now… not after chasing and longing for him for __**six**__ years… not ever... he would rather die… than let him out of his grasp again… Sasuke was __**his…**__ He was the only one who loved him… he was the only one who came for him… was loyal to him… Sasuke __**belonged**__ to him, and him alone… No one would dare to take what was his… no one else would touch him, he would make sure of it… niether __**Orochimaru**__ nor __**Itachi…**__ not even __**Ko-**_

'_That's good and all, but now listen to me,'_Kyuubi's voice snapped him out of his stupor and he almost pulled his hands back. Surprised at what he had started.

'_Listen to me, __**don't**__ move away from him!'_ Kyuubi said warningly as Naruto moved to push Sasuke off his lap.

'I'm not going to take advantage of him,' Naruto replied heatedly.

'_You aren't! Look at him, he __**wants**__ it!'_ Kyuubi replied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's dazed face and held his breath for a long time before letting it go slowly. Sasuke's eyes were slitted, heavy, and glazed with lust, while his lips were parted as he took in air. His cheeks were wonderfully dusted crimson with _blood_ beneath the thin layers of skin; they looked as if they had been painted with brushes and makeup. For the first time since he had met '_the girl'_ that was Sasuke, she looked _alive._ She looked like a perfect doll with _life._ And the blood red cut on her cheek gave her an enchanting look of wild beauty and reminded him of the 'elixir' acting as her blood. He really wanted to taste that blood again and without giving a second thought to the consequences of his actions, drowning in bloodlust, he dove in.

Kyuubi smirked watching the display from the back of Naruto's mind. His vessel was lost in his first bloodlust and _in his precious Sasuke._ He couldn't help but laugh silently at the foolishness of humans and their _weaknesses._ He had his Jinchuriki twisted around his finger because he knew his greatest weakness – his _feelings of love_ for a backstabbing, worthless, pathetic and fragile human – his _treasured Sasuke._ He scoffed at the feeling because like parasites feelings only blinded their hosts to the reality and consequences of their actions while infecting them with weaknesses that eventually led to their downfall. After all, humans in their _fear_ of him, their anger and hatred towards Sasuke, had handed him themselves the key to what he desired and craved most – _his freedom._

All he had to do was convince his Jinchuriki, after those senile, old corpses on the council gave the hopeless boy his death sentence, that _he_ was the only one who could get his love back, who was _strong_ enough to save him, the only one he could _trust_ to help him without killing the boy on sight. The _only one_ who was safe with his _secret,_ and most of all, the only one who would _willing help_ him to get _his beloved_ back. After that, all he had had to do was sit back and add fuel to the fire – his passion. Make him loyal to the dark haired boy to the extent that he would rather slit all the throats in Konoha than abandon him; make him see Sasuke was the only chance for him to have a _family._ The only one who could give him one because those old geezers, who never understood him or his hard life forbid everyone to mate with him and took away his chance to ever have a real family of his own. And the whole thing had worked like a charm, not that he believed in those trinkets but the boy was now wrapped around his finger and in his trap.

Hungrily claiming Sasuke's neck, Naruto's hand that wasn't cradling the petite stomach snaked around him, holding his head up so he could kiss him better.

Sasuke couldn't do anything except try desperately to cling to the last of his coherent sense, telling him… _something._ Flashes of a boy with gorgeous blond hair, tanned skin and blue eyes rolled like a film at the front of his mind reminding him he was with _Naruto._ He turned his head sideways as the blond licked the long expense of his neck. He had no idea when they had moved over to his cloak to lie down. His whole body was shaking under the ocean of sensations that was flooding over him, drowning him. He gave a shudder and closed his eyes, his shaky hands clumsily seeking purchase on Naruto's shoulders. He wanted to touch his skin, be in his embrace and feel the warmth the blond emitted. Slowly opening his eyes, he tugged the collar of the vest weakly, wanting it off.

Kyuubi grinned maliciously at the gesture before he ripped off the black woolen skirt and the remaining clothes of the girl and divested his junchiriki of his own clothes.

Quickly, picking her up in his arms, he smashed his lips with hers, devouring the dry and cracked lips, he licked and coaxed them to softness with his saliva. After making sure they were to his liking, he pried open her mouth and drove in. Almost instantly his tongue retreated from her mouth then he forced himself to drive back in only to come back out cursing mentally. Why the hell was her mouth _that_ dry and parched, didn't he drink or eat anything? It was like sandpaper except the flavor was different and somewhat… _nice. _

In those wet dreams the blond had, his _beloved_ had never had a mouth like this. He felt almost _cheated_ and growled at the prospect indignantly. It wasn't fair that he had to bed _a human_ and the human had a mouth like _this_. Angry and growling he gathered as much saliva as he could in his mouth before viciously shoving his tongue in her mouth, pouring the gathered saliva in the process. Wetting and exploring as much of the mouth as he could get and still not having the mouth beneath him to his liking, he tugged the other's tongue in his mouth and bit down hard to soften it with blood. He groaned at the taste… no wonder his jinchuriki was lost in bloodlust… it was… heavy, rich, metallic and _warm._ A unique aroma of fire and forest clung to it. At the taste he could feel his junchiriki wanting more of it. He bit down on the soft, pink lips to get more blood and sucked hard, continuously stealing the girl's breath. Only when he realized that she couldn't breathe anymore he let go of the now enticing mouth soaked with scarlet saliva.

Looking at the panting mouth and red strained lips he had to admit that the blond had good taste, she looked positively stunning. Before he could admire her for too long and feel smug at his handiwork, the image in front of him wavered and he blinked. For a minute he thought his eyes were seeing something wrong, a genjutsu to be precise, but then he realized that a genjutsu wasn't _initiated, it_ was _released_ and he just stared at the ninjutsu altered female body. Scars, bruises and wounds of various degrees and sizes littered every inch of the lily white skin that he could see. Many of the scars were still red indicating they should have been acquired recently but the absence of the amount of blood they should contain to be recent injuries told him instead that none of them had been given enough time to heal properly, meaning they had opened and reopened repeatedly while healing. In which case, it was very likely that they could have been months old.

A particularly large angry red scar caught his eyes, stretching from her left shoulder blade to the right hipbone. It made him think that someone had _ripped him_ into two pieces and then put him back together hastily. For some reason he almost felt pity for the creature lying in his arms.

Before that feeling could take hold, he viciously killed it with anger at the boy because unknowingly the brat was demanding more than he was willing to give. _He_ was not only demanding his chakra to heal but also his careful attention, patience, time and something more… that he couldn't name.

However, that feeling was quickly gone when his eyes fell on the blood dripping from her bandaged hand. Dropping her gently on the ground Kyuubi cut the bandages off the body beneath him and took the bloodied wrist to his mouth. He mewled as the scent of the red liquid hit his nostrils and he tentatively reached the tip of his tongue to catch droplets of it. They rolled back on his tongue, the taste invading his senses, with a growl he clamped his mouth on the wound without biting and suckled on it. Lost in his greediness for the scarlet substance, he didn't notice he was draining the body of its blood until suddenly his senses came snapping back when something hit in the back of his mouth that did not belong there. Tiny wooden splinters along the blood had flown in his mouth. Cursing loudly, he had to be mollifying himself that he had enough of the red sustenance and that drinking further would kill the creature. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be drinking it again when the brat was up and running. Grinning, he grasped the wound with his chakra emitting hand to heal it, his mouth already moving on to the next one. He licked and laved each scar, drinking every drop of blood he could garner without opening the wounds. His hands trailed his mouth, mending skin and healing wounds that ran deep within.

Eyes glazed over, lost in sensations Sasuke writhed and panted. His hands gripped the grass as he lost focus on everything except the wet licking of his skin, the hot burning feeling skimming over him and _that scent…_ Body tingling with something akin to an electric charge he shuddered, completely forgetting himself for a second time and missing the vital changes of the being he was with.

Kyuubi smirked finishing his job. Even he had to admit to himself the brat's body was _admirable_ now that it no longer had different colors of bruises, dead skin and scars. He bet that the gleaming, milky-white skin would practically _glow_ in the moonlight.

Looking down at the slender body he licked his lips. The scent of heat was intoxicating. He could almost taste his freedom on the tip of his tongue.

8--8--8--8

Hours later, as the late afternoon sun dipped into the horizon, clinging to each other all they could see were black and white. Their minds floating in ecstasy, their bodies caught in a seizure of overwhelming rapture having failed to cope with the overriding sensations traveling through their nerves with lightening speed. Consequently and ironically, both Naruto and Sasuke fell to the bliss of darkness before they could even feel the descent from their orgasmic height. In their unconsciousness neither knew nor realized what was occurring in a shell of delicately manipulated chakra deep within a ninjutsu altered body to create a destiny unforeseen to either.

(1) A form of hey to rudely call someone's attention.  
(2) What  
(3) I am…

A/n. I modified this chapter to exclude an awesome lemon. If you want to read it go back to the A/n. at the beginning of the chapter or read the important notice in the author's profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Written by Kiara Nicoliar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters!

**Summary: **Sasuke runs away from Orochimaru & meets Naruto in disguise. Fearing of Naruto's reaction to his true identity, he embarks on a new life and tries to forget his past.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi pairing, will include lemons and m-preg! If you can't handle these, leave. Also, it includes slight character mental disorder further in the story.

**Beta: **Allys

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sasuke and a surprise pairing!

**Destiny **

_**Part 6: Darkness & Nightmare**_

The harsh silvery light of the full moon showered the clearing in the forest, sucking in every bit of color and turning it into its own shades of silver and grey leaving the rest in shades of black. The forest was forebodingly dark and silent, and the night seemed to hold its breath for even the breeze had taken its leave and without the flutter of its wings to dance along the leaves and twigs stayed still.

Small nighttime creatures with their acute hearing were unusually quiet as they listened to the vibrancy and humming of the energy particles in a frequency beyond the hearing range of any humans. They cowered in their hidden abode in fear of disturbing the unnatural power emitting from the center of the clearing.

The still air of the night was charged with invisible electricity as raw, ancient energy hung in the atmosphere like water droplets mixed with sheer malice and lust. The very feeling of it was so primal in nature that even nature itself seemed helpless in comparison. As if recognizing the origin of this strength and conceding, the silvery-black mass of jungle stood like an ever vigilant guard surrounding, concealing the happenings in its very heart from prying, unwanted eyes, while watching apathetically, silently an act of violence too powerful to be countered by any lesser beings.

In that stark sea of white, silver, grey and black, a pair of gleaming scarlet orbs stood out like beacons. A naked figure bathed in the moonlight silhouetted half crouching, half lying on another with its head tilted back to view the vast sky harboring silver droplets of stars and moons.

In the secrecy and isolation of the night, the huge silver orb almost dropping on earth due to its unbearable weight as the only companion in conversation a deep, rough age-old voice suddenly broke through the silent night like the cracking sound of a whip. In an imitation of a whisper the voice growled with ragged breath…

'_Nine months… either way it will still take a long nine months. To interfere further to hurry it along by pouring more chakra will only make it deformed,'_ scarlet eyes with split pupils mused, _'Human cells. It'll have human cells. I cannot deny even __**I'm**__ intrigued at the end result… Exposed to such raw, undiluted power long before its existence came into question… even before it was conceived and the spark of life ignited in those cells… I wonder what it will be like…'_

Ruby eyes previously contained only within the pupils now occupied the entirety of the eyes with gold specks in the center in the shape of a circle to form pupils. The accursed creature looked down at the unconscious boy underneath him. With a finger adorning a claw so long and gnarly unseen to any other carnivore or beast for that matter the demon traced a silver cheek and neck almost lovingly, as if fascinated by the sheer beauty radiating off the being.

'…_Its inside should have been burned, mangled, damaged beyond repair and bleeding but… it resisted and… survived… Mixing my deadly chakra with its own… manipulating them to create a unique one… Maybe… this disgrace of nature will have this pathetic creature's resistance and brain, the fool's determination and strength, and my bloodlust to live long enough to glimpse this world after all…'_

Swollen lips glistening with scarlet saliva, caressed by the fiend, parted letting a small whimper escape as sparking navy eyes opened blearily to look up at the nine tailed beast. With a sudden gust of wind and reddish-orange flash, a heavy, sweet scent of orange and fire filled the clearing making the boy moan, arch his back off the ground to tilt his head back, exposing a long, slender, silvery-white neck as an offering to the warmth hovering over him.

The illusion of sparkling blue eyes and a soul shattering smile flashed through a mind otherwise hell bent on self-destruction. Each image enhanced by pheromones, sharpened and altered by a consciousness desperate for reprieve from extinction played in his imagination.

Scarlet droplets glimmering like liquid silver trailed down the young boy's naked body on the forest floor in the wake of Kyuubi's claws carving his prey's neck tenderly.

Kyuubi smirked down at his prey, '_Does not matter… because in the end it will die to grant my wish…'_

Sasuke moaned, his eyes reflecting scarlet pupils along the vast night sky above him.

'…_And this pitiful, disgusting creature will be the first one to die by these claws upon my freedom…'_

Hands trembling, Sasuke pulled the demon down on him.

XxXxX

Far away as the moon reigned on the night sky, in the flickering light of a torch in a dungeon a snake's voice hissed, "Find him! Find him and bring him to me!"

"Orochimaru-sama, please be a little more patient. He won't escape us," round silver glasses glinted in the fire light as the speaker lifted his head to look at his master and spoke in a voice far too calm and melodious,

"Besides, I don't know why you did not take his body as you intended…"

The statement sounding half like a question trailed off as at once golden eyes snapped from the dancing shadows of the torch fire to look at his apprentice. The narrowed eyes and ill suppressed anger contained in them was enough to let the silvered haired jounin know the other had comprehended the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Kabuto…" in imitation of being well composed the snake master's words hissed out, "have we not discussed this already? I will not be confined within a weak body even for a short while! It would have been a burden to inhabit such a body if I could not fight to defend myself."

As the young doctor opened his mouth to counter the sanin's voice broke through the momentary silence, each word dripped with suspicion, "Or is it that you don't believe my words anymore, Kabuto?"

"You know me better, Orochimaru-sama."

Not showing even the slightest unease at his master's ill content he continued, "I do not contend your decision or… wish. However, Sasuke-kun won't get away from us. After all, he doesn't have any place to go. His brother-"

"He did," golden eyes darkened as it returned to gaze at the dancing shadows of the dimming fire in the brazier hanging on the wall once more.

"Exactly, he knows if he dares to set foot in that village he will be killed on sight. Besides, as long as Itachi lives-"

"He does," malevolence dripped with the snake sannin's words.

"He will seek power and will not set foot in that village. To do so would be to commit suicide by their hunter nins – _he _knows _that_."

The apprentice paused and pushed his spectacles up his nostrils with his index, waiting for a response from his companion. But it proved to be in vain since the serpent master chose to remain silent listening to the words his mind already knew were of no significance despite how much he wanted for them to be.

Realizing his master wasn't going to answer anytime soon he picked up his thread, "With Akatsuki's rising threat and us to deal with none of the other shinobi villages will take him in either. They won't create a conflict of interest with the Leaf, especially with the Sand as its ally. With their increased border patrols, guards and our spies he'll be seen by someone soon enough. We will wait and get to him first. Sasuke-kun is as good as yours."

The torch light flickered at the sheer envy, malice and bloodlust that spiked in the room with Kabuto's each word and finally spilled forth in the form of a tabooed name…

"…Naruto-kun."

A suffocating silence followed, accompanied by a feeling much like the air thickening with the germs of a deadly plague spreading, contaminating everything in its reach.

"He did get away," dripping with the bitter poison of envy his words fell from lips twisted in a sneer, "… and he does have a place to go. He left to go to _him_."

"…" Kabuto was silent, finally comprehending the meaning of the short answers earlier.

Uncharacteristic softness belied his voice when at long last he broke the relative quietness of the room, "The jinchuuriki won't disobey a direct order, especially, pertaining to the Leaf's safety. And to be known as one to never go back on his words he won't break his oath as Konoha's ninja and the head of hunter nins. Sasuke-kun's aware of his position."

"And he will _still_ go to _him_," the poisonous hiss flared like lava to match the white-hot fury boiling in his veins ready to erupt. He stood up angrily and glided like one of his summoned reptiles towards the table containing glass jars with a hand adorning a bloody red ring in their midst. The same shade as those bloodied eyes of _Uchiha_…

…He should have _known…_ How could he have been so foolish as to assume otherwise… given that _this_ time he knew of the _weakness_…

"That loud mouth, brainless clown seems to _always be in the way_. It seems Sasuke-kun can't let him go even at the prospect of power. He'll willingly belittle himself for such a weakness. " The sentence gritted out through grinding teeth couldn't suppress the sheer jealousy, anger, resentment and most of all possessiveness that lay in his heart, while his treacherous mind supplied the ending,_ 'for him'_. Sasuke by all rights should be _his_. A most prized possession, incomparable in power and belonging to only him. To be conquered by him alone in all ways… to achieve greater power. _He_ taught the boy everything he knew, gave him power that no one else could, spend time training to be what the prodigy _was_ and _could be._ The one who brought out the potential and prepared the last of the Uchiha to be greater than Itachi, Madara and the rest of that formidable clan, and s_till_ – _**he lost Sasuke to an**__**idiotic moron**_.

That sting in his spiteful heart was worse than a dozen bites from black mambas.

Yet with that power, those cursed eyes that could conquer the world, Sasuke harbors weakness that will be his ultimate demise. _Just like him_, his mind couldn't help the snide comparison, _a traitor and a fool._ After all who else would break their resolve despite the promise of all consuming power? The very reason for their existences?

Malice, hatred, and determination were slowly replacing anger, jealousy and the black void that Sasuke's betrayal and departure left in his heart. His fists curled to the point that drops of crimson liquid fell to the floor, trailing him as he turned around and strode to the cold fireplace. Forming seals, igniting fire, drawing the bloody line on the summoning circle, his resolve hardened. This time he wouldn't hesitate. He wouldn't stray from his path to gain what he strived to conquer – knowledge, jutsu, immortality and the power to crush all and everything in his path at his whim or desire. He'd take the young Uchiha's body, his eyes, his everything that he should have taken long ago.

The fire blazed in fireplace as if it had been burning for hours like the jumbled thoughts running through his minds.

Despite having done everything to tear the last thread of their 'friendship', he had obviously failed to poison Sasuke's mind against Naruto. After putting two and two together and understanding how Itachi had gained the mangekyo sharingan, he shouldn't have obviously underestimated the strength and stubbornness of their connection to persist. Or ignored the blond nuisance that had more influence on Sasuke than he did even after six years…

Snatching an adder from the floor and almost crushing its neck in his hand, Orochimaru could almost feel the blond's blood on his hands when he reached the moronic protégé of Jiraiya.

He'd make the younger Uchiha suffer for crossing him and betraying him, make him regret his foolish rebellion after all he had done for the sharingan wielder's sake and punish him for discarding him as if he was worth nothing…

The fire in the brazier shimmered and went out. At the sudden spike of uncontrollable killing intent emitting from their master, all the occupants of the hidden lair stood frozen in place in fear of drawing that insane rage on them…

…He would tear the jinchuuriki apart and feed him to Manda while making his prodigy watch. Sasuke would learn what it meant to cross him…

Snakes hissed at their master, uncoiling in displeasure from being mistreated by their deranged summoner before having to depart from the warmth of the crackling fire.

"Go and find the idiotic blond frog summoner, tail him till you find the Uchiha. Inform me at once when Sasuke-kun is found and don't lose sight of him."

Knowing the instructions were as much to the departing cold-blooded reptilians as to him, the silver haired jounin bowed to his bad tempered master before leaving the room to send off hunter nins after the jinchuuriki.

XxXxX

A/n. '…_**he lost Sasuke to an**__**idiotic moron**_.' I think that would sting anybody if they had one of the two Uchihas in their hand and lost them to anybody _even_ Naruto. I so totally sympathize with Orochimaru when he had the **'That sting in his spiteful heart was worse than a dozen bites from black mambas' **moment. My two most favorite lines in the entire fic.

Leave a comment if you sympathize with poor Oro-chan! Cheers!

A/n/n. If anyone wants to suggest any names for mini Naruto + Sasuke, leave a review with a brief explanation. It has to be Japanese by the way.


End file.
